vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mothy
thumb|Avatar Akuno-P.Mothy '''czy '''AkunoP (悪ノP) jest znanym twórcą serii Historia Zła. Jego pseudonim to prawdopodobnie skrót od Pana Królestwa Niebios ('''M'aster 'o'f 't'he 'H'eavenly 'Y'ard''), możliwe, że kluczowej postaci w Kronikach Zła.'' Mothy był jednym z tych, których imion jeszcze prawie nikt nie znał. Zmieniło się to jednak po opublikowaniu ''Sługi Zła. Mimo, że wcześniej opublikował Córkę Zła, piosenka ta nie została doceniona - stało się to dopiero za sprawą swojego sequelu. Do tej pory Mothy stworzył już kilka serii. Łączą się one ze sobą tworząc misterną historię pod tytułem Evillious Chronicles. PV do jego piosenek ilustrują Ichika, Suzunosuke, Kitano Tomotoshi i Painter Brioche. Dyskografia Evils Theater thumb|Okładka albumu Evils Theater. Data wydania: 17 maja 2009. Ilustracja okładki: nie wiadomo. Współpraca: UniMemo-P. #Aku no Musume - ft. Kagamine Rin #Aku no Meshitsukai - ft. Kagamine Len #Kotoba Asobi - ft. Kagamine Rin #Zenmai Jikake no Komori Uta - ft. Kagamine Rin #Okizari Tsukiyosyou - ft. Kagamine Rin i Len #Hakoniwa No Shoujou - ft. Hatsune Miku #Akujiki Musume Conchita - ft. Meiko, Kagamine Rin i Len #10 Minute's Love - ft. Kagamine Rin #Regret Message - ft. Kagamine Rin #Re_birthday - ft. Kagamine Len #South North Story - UniMemo-P ft. Kagamine Rin (ACT 1), Kagamine Rin (ACT 2) & Kagamine Len Neji to Haguruma to Pride thumb|Okładka albumu Neji to Haguruma to Pride. Data wydania: 15 sierpnia 2009. Ilustracja okładki: Iwanami. Współpraca: UniMemo-P.#Neji to Haguruma to Pride - ft. Kagamine Rin i Len #South North Story - ft. Kagamine Rin #Neji to Haguruma to Pride (instrumental) #South North Story (instrumental) prelude to forest thumb|Okładka albumu prelude to forest.Data wydania: 7 lutego 2010. Ilustracja okładki: Suzunosuke. #moonlit bear - ft. Hatsune Miku & Kaito #Heartbeat Clocktower - ft. Kaito #Daughter of White - ft. Yowane Haku (Hatsune Miku) #The Frog's and My Love-Romance - ft. Kagamine Len #Daughter of Evil ~velvet mix~ - ft. Kagamine Rin #Servant of Evil ～velvet mix～ - ft. Kagamine Len #Regret Message～velvet mix～ - ft. Kagamine Rin EVILS FOREST thumb|Okładka albumu EVILS FOREST.Data wydania: 9 maja 2010. Ilustracja okładki: Suzunosuke. #Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) #master of the graveyard - ft. Meiko & Kagamine Rin i Len #moonlit bear - ft. Hatsune Miku & Kaito #The Last Revolver - ft. Gumi #Heartbeat Clocktower (FOREST VERSION) - ft. Kaito #The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - ft. Megurine Luka #Duke Venomania's Madness - ft. Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Gumi & Kaito #To The Reticent You - ft. Kagamine Rin #Daughter of White - ft. Yowane Haku (Hatsune Miku) #A Screw, A Gear, and Pride - ft. Kagamine Rin i Len #TwiRight Prank - ft. Kagamine Rin i Len Aku no Oukoku ~Evils Kingdom~ thumb|Okładka albumu Aku no Oukoku ~Evils Kingdom~.Data wydania: 22 grudnia 2010. Ilustracja okładki: Ichika. #moonlit bear - ft. Hatsune Miku & KAITO #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt - ft. Kagamine Rin i Len #Chrono Story - ft. Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin i Len #Duke Venomania's Madness - ft. Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, MEIKO, GUMI & KAITO #Evil Food Eater Conchita - ft. MEIKO, Kagamine Rin i Len #TwiRight Prank - ft. Kagamine Rin i Len #Daughter of Evil - ft. Kagamine Rin #Servant of Evil - ft. Kagamine Len #Regret Message - ft. Kagamine Rin #Daughter of White - ft. Yowane Haku (Hatsune Miku) #re_birthday - ft. Kagamine Len #The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - ft. Megurine Luka #Judgement of Corruption - ft. KAITO #Miniature Garden Girl - ft. Hatsune Miku #Heartbeat Clocktower - ft. KAITO #Bonus Track Akutoku no Judgement ~a court of greed~ thumb|Okładka albumu Akutoku no Judgement ~a court of greed~.Data wydania: 16 stycznia 2011. Ilustracja okładki: nie wiadomo. #Judgement of Corruption - ft. KAITO #Chrono Story - ft. Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin i Len #Music Box of Reminiscence - ft. Megurine Luka #Madame Merry Go-Round - ft. Hatsune Miku #Wendy - ft. Kagamine Rin #Desert BLUEBIRD - ft. Kagamine Rin i Len EVILS COURT thumb|Okładka albumu EVILS COURT.Data wydania: 2 września 2011. Ilustracja okładki: Ichika. #5 Minutes Before the Trial #master of the court - ft. Hatsune Miku #Chrono Story - ft. Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin i Len #Music Box of Reminiscence - ft. Megurine Luka #Wooden Girl ~Thousand year Wiegenlied~ ft. Hatsune Miku #Princess Sandman's GIFT - ft. Hatsune Miku #The Fifth, Pierrot - ft. Kagamine Len #Madame Merry-Go-Round - ft. Hatsune Miku #Judgement of Corruption - ft. Kaito #Capriccio Farce - ft. Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin i Len, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka & Gumi #Red Shoe Parade - ft. Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin i Len Genzai Monogatari - Dai 1-Maku - thumb|Okładka albumu Genzai Monogatari - Dai 1-Maku -.Data wydania: 8 listopada 2012. Ilustracja okładki: Ichika. #Prophet Merry-Go-Round (instrumental) #Project "MA" - ft. Hatsune Miku, KAITO & Hiyama Kiyoteru #Escape of Salmhofer The Witch - ft. MEIKO #moonlit bear (New Version) - ft. Hatsune Miku & KAITO #Project "MA" (off vocal version) #Escape of Salmhofer The Witch (off vocal version) #moonlit bear(New Version off vocal) Genzai Monogatari - Dai 2-Maku- thumb|Okładka albumu Genzai Monogatari - Dai 2-Maku- Data wydania: 12 sierpnia 2013. Ilustracja okładki: Ichika. #"MA" Survival - Who Will Remain? - - ft. Nekomura Iroha, Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki & Lily #Whereabouts of the Miracle - CATASTROPHE - - ft. Megurine Luka #Clockworker - Recollective Music Box - - ft. Hiyama Kiyoteru #"MA" Survival - Who Will Remain? (Off Vocal Version) #Whereabouts of the Miracle - CATASTROPHE - (Off Vocal Version) #Clockworker - Recollective Music Box - (Off Vocal Version) The Muzzle of Nemesis thumb|Okładka albumu The Muzzle of Nemesis.Data wydania: 17 sierpnia 2014. Ilustracja okładki: Ichika. #Master of the Hellish Yard - ft. Gumi #The Muzzle of Nemesis - ft. Gumi #The Last Revolver (Nemesis Version) - ft. Gumi #And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- - ft. Gumi #The Journey of Two Mages ~Longwall and Watchman~ - ft. Gumi #Blink - ft.Kagamine Rin #Handbeat Clocktower - ft. Kaito, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Rin & Len #Flower of the Plateau - ft. Hatsune Miku #Blood-Stained Switch - ft. MAYU #Watching Us - ft. Megurine Luka Linki *Blog Mothy'ego *Twitter Mothy'ego *Wszystkie utwory Mothy'ego na NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:VocaP